Pathological angiogenesis is a hallmark of cancer and various ischemic and inflammatory diseases. Concerted efforts in this area of research are leading to the discovery of a growing number of pro- and anti- angiogenic molecules, some of which are already in clinical trials. The complex interactions among these molecules and their effect on vascular structure and function in different environments are beginning to be elucidated. This integrated understanding is leading to the development of a number of exciting and bold approaches to treat cancer and other diseases. There are, however, several outstanding questions that must be addressed for the successful translation of discoveries from bench to bedside. With advances in molecular genetics and the availability of molecular probes, imaging technologies, and therapeutic opportunities, we are now beginning to answer these questions. In this meeting, we will discuss the latest molecular, cellular and functional study findings and their translation to the clinic, including what key questions remain unanswered. The meeting is timely given that the results from several clinical trials of anti-angiogenic agents will be available in 2002. By including joint sessions with the "Biological Response to the Extracellular Matrix" meeting chaired by Drs. David Cheresh and Donald Ingber, we will capitalize on this unique opportunity to bring together scientists and clinicians with broad expertise in many aspect of vascular biology and angiogenesis. The meeting's synthesis of available information will be particularly thought-provoking for students and post- doctoral fellows.